Uncaged
by NamakazeKing
Summary: At a young age Naruto is arrested and is send to jail. In that time he meets a nice old man who gives him a lot of advise and guides him on the right path his path. At age twelve the Sandaime makes a deal with him to fill the missing spot on one of the teams. Hiatus till I fix everything!
1. Prolouge

This is a fan fiction where Naruto gets imprisoned at a young age and, meets some interesting people in there. He is given the chance to join as the missing member needed to form team seven and, takes it.

**RULES**

NO he will not be godlike, in time, maybe, in the beginning NO.

He will be strong and smart yes, but not where he can kick Kakashis ass in the beginning without a second thought no, I fucking hate that!

NO, this will not be no cheesy ass thing where he and someone else meet for the first and instantly love each other, I hate that as well. If their is a relationship, and their will be one, then it will come in time, not in the span of one or two chapters! Their MIGHT be a harem, idk, it depends on how the story goes.

constructive criticism is allowed, as long as its not, oh you fucking suck whats wrong with you, you can put, this sucks and then state your reason, because I hate when people will just constantly flame a story and don't state why is that. I need a reason so I can get better!

I am looking for a beta reader if anyone wants to be, PM me and we will discuss it, I need someone fast, I want to update once a week or, at the most every two weeks, it depends if I feel like writing or if I get stuck.

_thinking_

**jutsu or powerfull being talking**

the line is when their is a new page.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY NARUTO BASED CHARACTERS AND THEMES, ANYTHING ELSE IS MINE AND MINE ALONE.

* * *

Prologue

He could not believe what just happened to him. Now he was being dragged away and, he was pissed. He swore that he would get hit revenge against them now, no madder what. Once they were where they needed to go, the ANBU that brought him just led him into his cell. Now, he knew, it was all over.

Days earlier

Naruto was as happy as a dog with a Scooby snack. It was today that the Sandaime would go with him and get him some Shinobi gear to help him accomplish his dream; to be a powerful shinobi. As the day begun he and the Sandaime would first go the Higurashi weapon shop to get him some good gear. Sarutobi was good friends with the people that owned the store. They didn't hate Naruto and, as a bonus they had really great deals! First when Naruto walked in he was amazed by all the things he saw; kunai, shuriken, swords, and other weapons of all shapes and sizes.

So, as Naruto ran off gathering what he needed, Sarutobi went to the counter to talk to the owner. In their conversation they didn't notice Naruto coming up by them with a, 'box of goodies.'

"Oji-san, I have all the stuff I need!" Exclaimed little Naruto. Hirizune looked at the box and dumped the stuff in the box on the table. There were many kunai and shuriken, even a wakizashi! There was also a blackish blue cloak on the table as well. (Use imagination it's only for this chapter) Many other clothing as well, black, blue, and red were all the colors for the shirt and pants. After they left the shop they both went to Narutos apartment and put everything away.

Later they both went to the ramen stand to give Naruto a little treat; for he was not going to have ramen for a while. "A balanced diet must have a balance between meats, breads, fruits, and dairy" Sarutobi would tell him. Now, he was not allowed to eat ramen whenever he wanted to.

As the day came to an end Naruto and Hiruzen waved bye to each other and went to their homes. Naruto snuggled into his blanket and fell asleep, or would have if he wasn't so excited for the academy. So, as he waited for himself to fall asleep he heard a noise. No, a bunch of noises, as if someone were breaking things. He took his wakizashi from under his bed and went to his living room where he assumed the noise was coming from. He saw many people in his house, trashing it! He knew they were civilians because of their lack of headband.

Taking initiative to stop the men and women from breaking his things that his Surgut grandfather got for him, Naruto yelled at them to stop.

"Lookie here," The man at the front of the crowd of people mocked, "the demon has come out to play. GET HIM!" With that, the group of drunken and sober villagers attacked Naruto. Naruto, in instinct acted out and drew his sword at the man coming close to him.

The man stopped, and then smirked. He took out the kitchen knife that he had tucked away for later but, looks like he had to use it sooner than later.

Naruto didn't know what to do. He didn't know what he could do. He was only six years old. How could he go up against people who were literally three times his size? That's when all the memories of all of the past came to him that he worked so hard to board up in his mind. The beatings he endured through his life, being bullied by the kids in the park, and getting overpriced foods from the store which should have been trash.

That's when he remembered why he wanted to be a shinobi in the first place. He wanted to be one so that he could protect himself and, if need be, his precious people. He grew determined. He may only have a sword and may not be able to use it but, Naruto Uzumaki was not going out without a fight. He took his wakizashi in his shaky, yet firm hands and tightened his eyes.

He ran at the crowd creaming and swinging his sword fiercely. He hit a lot of people but the injuries were only minor cuts to deep cuts, nothing fatal. The people also tried to stop him before he slashed too many of them. Naruto himself looked worse for wear as he was getting smacked, punched, cut, and bruised. As he was able to leave the crowd be opened his eyes and was shocked. There was so much blood. Even though no one and the mob died, there was still a lot of blood. (No one died, but they had wounds ranging from minor cuts to deep slashes that would heel.)

The civilians in the group had mixed reactions. Some were fearful, two were unmoving, and the rest were angry, and swore to get revenge on the demon brat.

"Kill him, before he cuts anyone else, now!" Someone in the crowd screeched. (This isn't a hint.)

Naruto just stood there in his place, his mind bland, and his hands shaky. The crowd first took him and beat him senselessly. With all the emotional trauma and physical pain, it did not take long for Naruto to black out.

"Beep"

"Beep"

"Beep"

That is the sound that our favorite knucklehead ninja hears as he wakes up from last night. He feels so much pain running through his body that he can't even move. He is able to look to his left and sees old man Hirizune next to his bed waiting for him to wake up. Hiruzen sees Naruto move and is instantly asking him questions.

"How do you feel, are you hurt, who did this to you," and just kept going on and on. Naruto stopped him a few minutes into his rant.

"I hurt all over right now, but it will be better by tomorrow, is always is." Naruto let out a soft chuckle, "Old man, why were their people in my home, and did they try to… kill me?" Naruto asked, sadly.

Hiruzen let out a soft sigh, "I'm sorry Naruto, but last night, they beat you, cut you and, if I hadn't come when I did, you would have been dead."

"Why couldn't you come earlier?"

"I was at a council meeting; it felt as if they were just trying to buy time." After that there was a long silence between the two or them. After the long silence Naruto asked the question that was tearing him apart.

"Oji-san, did I… did I kill one of those men." Naruto asked in a shockingly manner. Hiruzen hesitated; with the entire trauma that the boy has went through, this might break him.

"Naruto…" Hiruzen started, trying to get the right words out, "that man was going to hurt you, maybe even kill you. What you did was self-defense and, that is not wrong." Naruto knew what that meant; he killed that man.

"Am I, am I going to jail?" Naruto asked, his voice quivering.

"I cannot say but, the council and I will have to have a meeting on the madder; I fear the end result will turn out into a vote but, worry not my boy, I will not let anything happen to you." Hiruzen smiled a soft smile at Naruto on the outside, while on the inside, he was worried.

"OK Oji-san, I trust you" Naruto told the man.

So as the day came to an end and, the next one sprung alive, it was time. It was time for the dreaded council meeting; the council meeting concerning one Uzumaki Naruto.

Everyone was gathered, ten civilians made up the civilian council, ten ninja represented the shinobi council, most from clans, and three advisers. That made thirteen people in the case deciding who is guilty who is not then. Naruto was either guilty of the murder, or not. He may have been the Hokage, but someone had to be the judge of the 'courtroom' and it was voted him.

In the order of the civilian council was just man then women then man them women and so on. The order the shinobi council was first Hiashi Hyuuga, then Tsume Inuzuka, after her was the Shika-Ino-Cho group in that order, and then was Shibi Aburame, after then sat four old but, still very powerful shinobi. (Just use imagination; there will not be much of actual council times so don't worry about it.)

"Council meeting is now in session. The madder we are discussing today is the man who was said to have been murdered by the accused, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Why are we even having this meeting, it is obvious that he did it, the man was seen dead in its apartment anyways!" A man yelled.

That was when the rest of the civilian council started to rant on and on about the madder. While this was going on Hiruzen was trying to read Donzo to see what he was thinking. '_That man's emotion is equivalent to rocks intelligence.'_

"Enough!" Hiruzen yelled quieting down the 'courtroom'. He slapped down a folder of all of the evidence on the table for the 'courtroom' to see. As they were going over the case Hiruzen was constantly worried about Narutos safety. (I'm going to spare you the details of the evidence because you already know them so time-skip!)

It was the end of the case, so now they took a vote. They took the paper that Sarutobi gave them to either write guilty or innocent. (Kind of like T.T.T) As they all past up their papers to the Sandaime he counted them out loud.

In the end result there were ten guilty and ten innocent. All that was left were three pieces of paper with their vote on it. He flipped the first one, guilty. He flipped the second one, innocent. It was down to the last piece; time seamed to slow down, the room was filled with silence. You could even hear a pin drop, if it did that is.

The final result came out, it was… guilty. Sarutobi was horrified. The civilians cheered and the shinobi looked emotionless, and bowed their heads. They never hated Naruto, but were sorry for the kid. They all knew what the punishment for murder was, nineteen to twenty-five years in prison. Hiruzen sighed, _'I'm sorry Naruto' _He thought sadly.

The next day Sarutobi came to Narutos hospital room to tell him the news. As he told him what happened in the council room Naruto grew sadder and sadder. At the end of the story Naruto looked at Hiruzen with sad eyes, "O-Oji-san, you said, but you said, 'I will not let anything happen to you.' You promised." Naruto cried into Sarutobi's shoulder. That was the first time the Sandaime actually seen Naruto cry and, he was crushed by the sight.

Later that day when Naruto was exiting the hospital the little six years old was apprehended by two ANBU.

"I'm sorry sir but you must come with us," Said the first one with a raven mask. (Not a hint.)

Naruto just remained silent. They took him across the village and Naruto could just hear the whispers, the dreadful whispers.

"Look at that, the demon brat is being arrested," He heard one say.

"I wonder what he did,"

"Who cares, as long as he's gone I don't care one bit." He heard many more but I'm just too lazy to write it all.

As they approached the Konoha prison the ANBU gave him to the guards and left. In Konoha they only had one prison for everyone. It was to save money and space. Off course they also had an ANBU prison and an Interrogation within the ANBU prison was that was for different things.

Naruto could not believe what was happening. Now he was being dragged away and, he was pissed. He swore that he would get his revenge against them now, no madder what. Once they were at his cell the two guards threw him in and smirked. They didn't say anything and didn't need to. The demon brat was dealt with.

Or so they thought.

* * *

Interesting chapter huh? It took me about three days to write this. But the first thing I wrote I redid because it sucked. I use Microsoft word starter 2010 so if anything is wrong or something plz tell me. Also give me ideas to, I would love to use some of the things you guys might want to use as well but don't actually feel like writing. This is my first fic and I will try and finish it quickly but remember some things. I write this as I go and I have to go over it and sometimes restart the whole thing.

I will try to post a new chapter once a week. Chapters I want to be a bit longer then this and as I go on the chapters get bigger and bigger. I will try and make the next chapter something between 4-6 thousand words. I will be posting on MONDAYS! I want to get Narutos jail time out in one chapter. I will be importing someone from a different anime/cartoon whatever you want to call it because he is VITAL to this.

BYE SEE YOU NEXT WEEK, PS~~~IM A DUUUUDE!


	2. This is just the beginning

**IMPORTANT! MUST READ!**

Okay before we go on, I must advise you that the character I imported from another anime/cartoon is the only thing imported from that anime/cartoon. depends on what you wanna call it. Anyways I might put themes that are similar to that. (Look at Garra for example.) But you wont know what themes until later haha! The actual word count for the story is about double last chapters word count (not including authors notes) so read on! Its not as big as I would have liked but I got stuck at two points in the story. Okay enough chit chat I think I covered everything. lets go!

_Face the truth with dignity- Fortune cookie_

* * *

Naruto was madder the he had ever been in his life. He was just arrested for protecting what he owned, not to mention that he was also then was brutally beaten and stabbed. He inspected his cell that he noticed he shared with an old fat man with grey hair. 'Great, I'm sharing a cell with an old fat man' Naruto sighed, 'Least they could have done was giving me my own cell.'

Soon Naruto noticed that the cell itself was not small 'for a prison cell.' He soon added. The beds were in bunk formation; bunk beds. The old man was on the bottom so I guess he was top. There was also a steel toilet. Naruto shivered as he thought what would happen in winter. No use complaining he figured.

As Naruto lay down on the bed he was surprised. It was soft, well at least softer than his bed. He fell asleep near instantly; guess the toll of everything that happened was finally catching up to him.

The next morning was tranquil; Naruto woke up feeling refreshed as ever. He saw the man from yesterday now stuffing his face with 'goodies.' Naruto sweat dropped comically. The man turned around with a piece of break in one hand and a tray of food in the other.

"Here, you want some boy?" The man calmly asked. Naruto was surprised, he expected something else; him to spit in it, eat it himself, even throw it on the ground. Not this.

Naruto, not to look a gift horse in the mouth, took the food eagerly. It was bread, some mystery meat, and an egg. Naruto took a bite and it wasn't bad, but it wasn't entirely good either. He and his partner ate in a peaceful silence.

The man thought sadly, 'What could this kid possibly have done?'

Across Konoha old man Sarutobi was working his ass off trying to work his way around this case the council made and free Naruto from the prison. He went through every paper and every law. He couldn't find anything that could help. That's when something hit him! 'That might work, but he's not old enough.' Hirizune sighed for what seemed to be the fifth time that hour.

He figured he would just have to argue with the council on this matter.

Back with Naruto and his cell mate they were now finished with food and Naruto was lying down on his mattress. The man seemed to be pondering something. That was when he asked the question that was on his mind.

"So, what did you do that they could send a six years old boy to prison?"

Naruto had to admit, he was right. After he thought about everything he hadn't really killed anyone, but then again, the council always had it in for him. Naruto had no reason to trust this man but what could be lose, he was already in prison. Naruto decided to tell the old man about what happened the night and about the trial that his 'Oji-san' told him about.

The old man pondered on what he was told. The boy seemed like a nice kid, so why the people of Konoha would be intruding upon his home was the question. If it were only a few then it would make sense, but the boy said there were many people. He also said the people were calling him demon. That's when it hit him.

_'The poor boys a Jinchuuriki' _the man thought sadly, _'It seems that another boy has suffered the same fate as the rest. It is terrible to see how people would treat such an innocent boy with such a large burden, but that is how the world is.'_

Time was spent in silence and Naruto couldn't stand it. He was always a hyper boy and he needed space. "Soooo," Naruto dragged out, "who are you?" He asked bluntly.

The man laughed at that. Once he settled down he told Naruto what he wanted to know, "My name is Iroh," Iroh then closed his eyes, "I was a shinobi of Iwa captured during the third great shinobi war. Before my capture I was said to be stronger then the Yondaime Hokage. We have met in battle many times, but before the victor could be chosen my team and I had to leave. Then, it all went downhill. I was captured and eventually interrogated. Because I wouldn't crack they thought of killing me, but instead sent me to rot in this prison," Iroh said sadly.

"But, you were said to be stronger then the Yondaime, so how could you have been captured!" Naruto was shocked beyond belief.

The man was silent. He had his eyes closed tightly; turned from Naruto the man sighed, "I would rather not talk about it."

"Well, if you as strong as him then why don't you just break out of this cell and go home?" Naruto asked with confusion laced voice.

"Chakra suppression seals" Iroh answered, "They have sealed off almost all of my chakra, and I only have enough to live"

"Oh, I'm sorry Iroh," Naruto apologized.

"It's alright kid; I've grown used to it"

Naruto stood up, "But you shouldn't have to!" He exclaimed. _'So naïve' _Iroh thought.

Later in the morning it was about brunch time and we can find Naruto following Iroh. Eventually they end up in the courtyard with many other men and women. He was walking around with Iroh who said he would show him to some friends of his.

They approached a group of burly men, some women, and a few old people. There were about ten men, five women, and three old dudes. Counting them there were twenty there. Iroh then introduced him, "Hey guys, this is my new cell mate, Naruto"

They all looked at him, glairing spitefully. Naruto cringed and hid a little behind Iroh. That's when they all laughed; one of the men, a burly man with brown hair and brown eyes exclaimed afterwards, "Ha ha! How could a kid like you end up in jail?"

Naruto got out of hiding and stood his ground. His eyes narrowed and yelled at the man, "I'll have you know that I was _falsely _arrested for _'attempt of murder_!"

The man stopped, and then laughed again, "Yeah, like I'll believe that!"

The man would have continued his little rant if Iroh didn't speak himself, "It is true Kochi, when this boy was telling what happened I could sense no form of lie from him." The man stopped then, and looked serious. "Well, if that's true then…" He stopped and laughed, "I'll be dammed!" Naruto looked shocked. This man was nicer than most of the civilians in Konoha, and yet he was a criminal?

As they all introduced each other they talked a little bit and then got sent to work. Naruto, Kochi, and some others got sent to work in factories where they made and printed the symbols of Konoha on the leaf head bands. Iroh was send to the kitchen for that was one of his specialties and others went to… places. As time passes the work is over and the people are send for a late lunch around two. Naruto saw Iroh serving food and asked him what he was doing.

"You see, they took it upon themselves to make me the unofficial official chief in this place. They give ingredients and I make food. Having me being a non-paid chief saves money apparently." Naruto just replied with a nod. He walked over to a random table ignoring the stairs he was getting.

He sat down and in one second the whole plate was gone. He sat in his seat and wondered what he should do. He was so board that he wondered if he should just do pushups or something. He shook that thought out of his head. He looked at the man across from him and decided to make something short of a conversation, "Hi sir, um…. I'm Naruto, how are you?" Naruto asked not knowing what to talk about.

The man looked up from his food for a second only to go back to it and eat. "Hey!" Naruto yelled, "I'm talking to you!" He always hated getting ignored, and for this buffoon to do it to him just agitated him. The man just continued to ignore him. Naruto just lowered his head. He wasn't getting anywhere and he was so board!

Later lunch ended and the prisoners were brought back to their cells for a few hours. In that time Naruto and Iroh were having a nice conversation.

Naruto started the conversation with asking Iroh about what he knew about shinobi. Iroh decided to tell the boy a little bit about what he knew.

"In my time of being a ninja I have learned many things. I once dug deep into every library and learned the true form of the chakra that people call it. It truly is a manifested form of a combination between the energy around you; the yin and yang energies. People need this to live because the energy is what gives us all life; a balance between life and death." Naruto looked intensely at the man as he continued, "People have learned to use this mixed energy and, in their time, out time, called it chakra. Everyone has this energy in them, but only some people can use it to its fullest extent, these two people are in to groups. The ones that can use chakra are obviously called shinobi; the ones that can't because of the small, almost nonexistent chakra are called civilians. People would often call the chakra coils chakra pathways, when in reality they are called the eight pools or eight gates of energy. The energy has many names, Chakra, yin yang, or chi. the energies around us are commonly associated as yin and yang. The energies that have combined and have been fused in us are mainly called chakra. The strongest form of any of the two energies are called chi; most associated with the eight gates. The eight gates once unlocked through physical toughness create much strain on the person's body. You can destroy all the muscles in your body to have that power, for it is the wrong way to access it." Iroh stated.

"What is the right way?" Naruto pondered.

"The right way is to open each gate at a point in time when your mental and physical states are at peace, without that, it is virtually impossible to access the pools of chi correctly."

"That's awesome! Have you ever done it Iroh?!" Naruto ecstatically asked.

Iroh sighed, "At one point I have, but with everything that happened my gates have once again closed." Naruto looked confused.

"But, I thought they had to automatically close."

"On physical circumstances yes, but when you achieve inner peace you unlock the gates and until that balance is destroyed the gates will remain open."

"Well what happen to your inner balance?" Naruto asked.

Iroh looked saddened again, "I would rather not talk about it." Naruto just sighed and lied down on his bed. He pondered on what the wise man said. _'For him to know all of this, I'm very impressed. But what could be the one event that ruined him?' _Naruto sighed, _'I'll leave it be… for now that is.' _

The next day Naruto decided to sleep in. He woke up and saw Iron's hand dangerously close to his plate of food.

"Excuse me!" Naruto yelled, "But I believe that's my food!" He got up and snatched the plate out of the other man's hand. "Humph." Naruto said triumphantly as he smirked. He may only be six but food was food and he would do anything for his food. He ate as the other man had fake tears streaming down his face mumbling things like 'why oh why'.

After he ate he looked confused, "Hey, don't we go out in the yard today, like we did yesterday?"

"Normally yes, but its Wednesday." The man said gravely.

"What's bad about Wednesdays?" Naruto asked, "What do we do?"

"Nothing" The man whispered, barely audible.

"NOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed. Such a scream could be heard throughout the entire village. It stayed like that for a minute or two until it eventually died down. Naruto got on the floor and stated doing work out exercises. Iroh looked at him confused.

"What are you doing boy?"

"I must do something, doing nothing is impossible!" Iroh laughed, _'I give him thirty minutes, an hour at most.'_

About an hour later Naruto slumped down from his exercises and sighed, "I'm never doing anything again."

"What happened to having to do something? Didn't you want to be a shinobi; I thought you wanted to be the best, I must have guessed wrong then." Iroh smirked, _'That'll get him moving.' _Naruto was back on the floor doing exercises faster than you could say damn.

Another hour later.

Naruto slumped down again and passed out. His body was twitching slightly. _'Well, I guess that's it for the day."_

Across the village we see the Hokage in a heated discussion with the council. "We cannot have him stay in jail! We need him for this village, for this country!" Hiruzen tried to play the card of him being a powerful ninja for the village with the Kyuubi but the council was still doubtful.

The ninja side because they knew Hiruzen would never suggest this. Sure they didn't want Naruto in jail, but they could not condone this. When someone is put in prison they must stay for the time they need to stay.

The civilian side because well… they just really hated Naruto and sought this as a chance to get rid of him for the time being.

Donzo and the other two advisors knew that Hiruzen wouldn't suggest this, but they needed the boy for a weapon for the village.

In the end of the matter it was 'agreed' that Naruto _not_ be turned into a 'weapon'.

Hiruzen dismissed the council and went back to his office. He looked through paper upon paper, scroll upon scroll, book upon book, but could not find anything to help him in this case. He thought of everything he could do. That was when a thought occurred. He smirked. It may take a while to put this plan in action, but it was the only thing he could do. He had to make preparations. Hiruzen walked to his home for the night. The next day the beginning of his plan will take action.

Later in the week Naruto sat up and stretched his arms and legs out on the bed. He took his morning piss that he was accustomed to and looked at the tray of food. No the _two_ trays of food. He looked to his left and found the snoring form of Iroh resting on his bed, snoring like an ape. A sweat drop formed on his head and slowly found its way down his neck. He took his food and ate slowly, enjoying his meal for once.

In reality, Naruto never got to finish an actual mean at a regular pace before. He was always at a restaurant, _if_ they allowed him that is, and that's a big if, and would usually be chased out before he could finish eating. He didn't know how to cook and he was always sold rotten food so his only solution was a restaurant. He enjoyed his mean and ate with vigor. When he finished he let out an exasperated sigh. _'That was good.' _He was lying down on his bed, not even five minutes past when two of the prison guards came to his cell.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" They made sure they got the right cell. Naruto stiffened, he knew they were they for a reason and that reason would rarely be good.

But, he knew he couldn't lie, so he told the truth, "Um, yeah? Why?" Not only was he worried but also confused.

"You have a visitor," with his piece said the guard opened the cell gate and motioned for Naruto to come, while Naruto was just confused. He shook his confusion away and walked with the man. They were taken to a room with a long table and a piece of see-through hardened metal. There were three holes on the bottom of each section of the table and a place where someone could give letters or other things. Each section was divided by another piece of see-through metal and each side had a seat on each section. Sitting and waiting for Naruto was the Sandaime, Narutos self-proclaimed Oji-San. Well now, Naruto was truly rethinking that.

As he sat down he noticed that Hiruzen was extremely serious. He started the little chat, "So, how's it going?"

"It has been fine Naruto. How has your week been in here, I hope everything was okay," He said gravely.

"Yea it was great! People in here are surprisingly nicer then the people outside the walls! I can't believe they are criminals!" Naruto said letting some of his inner child out.

Hiruzen adopted a sad look. "That's…" He didn't know what to say so he got down strait to business, "Naruto, do you still want to be a shinobi?"

Naruto not expecting this was surprised, "Well yeah, I would have been the best shinobi out there, better than any Kage! But I can't leave here until I'm like thirty," Naruto pointed out.

"That's not necessarily true," The Sandaime said slyly.

Naruto was now on full alert. What did he mean, 'That's not necessarily true?' "What do you mean?"

"While I was looking for a way to get you out of this cage, I found out an important tad bit of information. I can get someone out of prison if I need them to become a shinobi under my rule. Pretty smart am I right?" Hiruzen smirked.

"Yes, but I'm only six bro! You need to be twelve to become a genin," Naruto deadpanned.

Hiruzen sweat dropped, "Well yes, I know that, but you also need time to train. I pulled some strings but I made it easier for you to train. I am able to give you 'gifts' and in those wrapped 'gifts' will really be," Hiruzen then whispered, "_ninja equipment."_

Narutos six year old eyes widened. Of course that sneaky man would think of something. "But what do I do for training?" Naruto really did not know.

"It's in the 'gifts', besides, why do you think your cell mate is a shinobi?" Hiruzen half asked.

"But, he was an enemy shinobi, why would he help me?"

"Let's just say that he… owes me,"

Naruto sighed. Why was he not surprised by the half answer? "Old man, I was starting to doubt you, but I knew I could count on you." Naruto smiled.

Hiruzen mentally sighed, _'You might now always be able to count on me Naruto.' _He thought sadly. "Well I have to go Naruto. Give the man in your cell the card that has his name on it, assuming you know his name that is. He will get you started on some exercises, until then be wary. There are people in here that will try to hurt you. Be careful." With that last piece of advice Hiruzen** Shunshined **away. (Body flicker technique or jutsu.) Naruto took the items that Sarutobi gave him and was walked back to his cell.

Once there Iroh was in a… chair? Wait, where the hell did he get a chair? Naruto thought. He looked at him with cold eyes once the cell gate was closed.

Naruto dropped the items on the ground near Iroh and sat on the floor fidgeting slightly at his cold glair.

"It's time," Iroh began, "I will let you know now, that when I teach you I will not be nice. We only have limited space, but that will be enough to teach you what you need to know."

* * *

How did you like it, plz tell me! Also, did you know cream soda is amazing? I just had to say this because I hade like two bottles while writing this. It is twisty!

Anyways, I would like for you guys to tell me what (if) I did wrong if I did anything wrong so I can (hopefully) fix it. Also what should the parings be? I _might_ do a harem and that's a biiig might. And If I do only two or three girls. No Sakura or Ino, for I do not like fan girls. They wont be bashed but I just wont have then in Narutos dating life.

Also I need a beta reader. plz someone help me!

I would like if you reviewed, fav, or followed but you don't have to do shit. I'm not one of those review addicts or fav junkies lol. K guys piece!

PS your welcome for publishing it early :)


	3. Training part one

Okay so the new chapter is up. Really this is chapter two considering the first one was prologue. A lot of things happen in this chapter and I hope it wasn't rushed or anything. I want to say though that I broke up the chapter that I wanted this one to be in two parts. The reason being is that I didn't have enough time to write. I wrote a lot of this yesterday actually and finished it up like a few minutes ago; Anyways the actual reason I couldn't write much is because of Christmas, my friends, me messing with the shit I got for Christmas, homework and while doing homework mentally killing the only teacher I had who gave me the homework, and reading a new book that I just got a few days ago. It is amazing, and I'll tell you about it at the end of this so you can read, if you want to hear about it now just go to the bottom of this and you can read about the book.

_War doesn't show who the victor is, it only shows who was left standing~ anonymous._

* * *

Naruto sighed for what seemed like the tenth time in a row. How many more exercises did he have to do? How many has he done? He didn't know but he didn't care. He heard Iroh counting, "17…18…19…20. Okay, next!" Now it was onto sit-ups.

Narutos thoughts lingered to when just the other day when they opened Narutos 'gift.'

**Flashback~**

_"It's time," Iroh began, "I will let you know now, that when I teach you I will not be nice. We only have limited space, but that will be enough to teach you what you need to know."_

_Naruto gave the box to Iroh as he ripped away the rapping of ramen bowls that Sarutobi kindly wrapped it in. Under the wrappings was a large box. Iroh opened the box and took the things out of the box out carefully. Naruto just watched in silence_

_Iroh organized the books and scrolls into six different piles. One for each year he would be training. Naruto could tell that many things were still inside the box, forever unknown to him._

_Iroh's words broke the silence, "Listen and listen well, I will not repeat myself. Sarutobi has asked me to train you for the six years you will be in here. Usually you will learn academics in all of your time in the academy, but mainly in the first two years. That is not the way I will do things. We will spread your training out evenly. For the first quarter of your training we will work mainly on you gaining intelligence and muscle. In the second quarter we will work mainly on chakra theories, chakra control, and your chakra strength. The third quarter will be learning what tai-jutsu style will fit you correctly, and how you will change it to your likings. In the last quarter we will focus on a mix of everything. Be reminded, just because we focus on one thing we will not forget the other things. This will not be like the academy. I will not be holding anything back just because you're young. Do not think for one second I will pull any punches. Your training starts now!"_

**Flashback end~**

Now he was on the ground finishing his sit-ups.

"Enough for today Naruto, now I will explain the academics program that I will be teaching," Iroh then started to explain, "History, out the window. We will only study the important stuff. Mathematics we will do an hour a day, science we will do for fifty minutes a day, and for language arts we will focus on for forty minutes. Then we switch mathematics for forty, science and hour, and language arts fifty you understand?"

"Yes Iroh-sensei," Naruto responded quickly.

"That's good. Now for your physical training you will first be working on doing pushups and sit-ups. Then when you progressed enough I will add pull-ups, squat jumps, then plank. Not particularly in that order but you get the drift. Now, let's start with math," he let out an evil chuckle at the end.

Naruto just glared; he hated this stuff! Iroh took out a piece of paper and a pencil that he got out of nowhere and started explaining how to add and subtract to Naruto. Naruto was taking the lesson very well for a six year old.

Iroh wrote down some problems for Naruto to try this time. Naruto slowly did it and double checked to make sure he was right. He gave them back to Iroh. Iroh looked over the answers and smiled. This would be easier then he though.

An hour later Naruto had now learned how to add and subtract well. Sure he could not be able to do it as fast as Iroh, but he was making good progress.

Now Iroh introduced science to Naruto. "What we will be doing is taking out all the unnecessary science and only focus on the important things. For a shinobi you must know how to make supplies out of the substances in your selected environment that you are in and be able to use them accordingly."

Naruto blinked… blinked again… and just fell over. Iroh sighed. "As a shinobi you must be able to make things out of the stuff around you." He deadpanned.

"Oh!" Naruto chucked nervously and scratched the back of his head.

Iroh shook his head and continued. "In different places you will have to work with different things. Now, let's say you are in a jungle and lost. How will you find your way back?"

"Um… I don't know. How do you?" Naruto asked.

"Well, in most cases you will find moss growing on the north side of the tree. So now you have your own mental compass. If you know maps enough then you can find your way back to your own village or allied village," Iroh explained.

"What's a compass?" Naruto asked.

Iroh sighed, _'This will take a while,' _he thought.

Another fifty minutes Naruto was listening intensely to Iroh as he finished his lesson for today, "So, in conclusion, you should never go for the herbs with a white ring around them. They are poisonous if extracted, and if not extracted correctly, you could get ill from them. I made a mistake onetime when picking herbs for tea when I came across that," Iroh chuckled at the end.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"You want to know eh? Well I'll tell you," Iroh began.

**Flashback~**

_Iroh was walking around about  
twenty years younger. He had blackish grey hair that fully covered his head unlike now. He was wearing normal shinobi garb as he crouched down and stared intensely at a flower. "Hmm," He pondered out loud, "This flower, either the white jade, witch when extracted can be made into some of the rarest of teas, or the white dragon, one of the most dangerous poisons. Hmm" He thought, "Delicious tea," His face darkened, "Or deadly poison?"_

_He found the answer to that after he drank the 'tea' that he made out of that. He was very lucky to only consume very little of it, and the fact that the town nearby had the cure for such poison wasn't the bad either._

**_Flashback end~_**

Naruto could not help himself and started to explode with laughter. Iroh grew a tick mark on his head. He may be calm, most of the time, but he didn't like being laughed at.

"HEY! It wasn't my fault!" He yelled at Naruto.

"Oh yeah, you drank poison!" Naruto laughed.

"It was not poison, it was tea!"

"Poison infested tea!"

When Naruto calmed down Iroh smirked. "Well, if you have enough energy to laugh I guess you have enough to do your exercises!" Naruto paled. Instantly Iroh had him on the ground doing _double_ then what he did before. _'It's good to have power again." _He thought.

After that whole… fiasco ended Naruto and Iroh were back again hitting the books.

"Come on Naruto, again!" Iroh softly yelled as Naruto punched the book over and over. Five minutes later he was done. "Okay, time for language arts!" Iroh chuckled.

He started to explain what they would mainly do for this section of his 'classes'. "This subject will be on language arts, as you already know. I will be teaching you how to write and read, decipher scrolls and secret messages, write fast, a little calligraphy, and if I feel you have excelled enough, a little bit of sealing, or as some people call it Fūinjutsu. It is an ancient and lost art that if used correctly, could become the greatest weapon or the greatest enemy. Remember that well." The old shinobi wisely stated.

"Umm," Naruto intelligently started his question, "What's sealing?"

Iroh then promptly face-faulted and thought _'Of course he just hadn't known that.'_

"Sealing, of Fūinjutsu, is the ancient art of sealing-"He was promptly cut off by the fox boy Naruto.

"I already know that!" He whined.

Iroh grew another tick mark on his head. "I know that, just let me finish gaki! (Brat)"

"Hey don't call me a brat!" Naruto yelled at him.

_'Great now his childless is showing.'_ "Just shut up and listen! As I was saying, Fūinjutsu is an ancient art that could be used as your greatest weapon or greatest enemy." Naruto just nodded and continued to listen as his teacher continued to talk. "It has been rumored to be able to do mystical things. However, as strong as it may be, it is just as hard to learn. Now people only think it is only useful for sealing items into scrolls or explosive notes. People underestimate the full capabilities of Fūinjutsu. Infract, I have used this for many things, and so have others. I would use it to help me train, keep my weapons hidden, or even hold jutsus for use when I am low on chakra."

Naruto thought about what he could do with sealing. The possibilities were endless. Before he could continue his mental rant Iroh gave him a warning that would possibly save him from what's to come later.

"But, you must be wary. For someone to even be able to _use _these types of techniques one must have impeccable control and handwriting; something that you need to work on, if what I have seen today is any indication." He chuckled at the sour look on Narutos face. "That is a short explanation of what sealing can do; what I told you is only the tip of the iceberg, you understand?"

Naruto nodded, "Of course I do!" He, rather obnoxiously, yelled as he pumped his fist in the air. Iroh sighed.

They started slow. Just the alphabet and hand writing, two things Naruto needed to work on desperately.

Forty minutes later they were done with all of their lessons for today. Now Naruto had to do his exercises… again. Naruto was annoyed that he had to do all of it again, but as Iroh reminded him, he needed to gain more muscle mass.

Naruto was almost done when his arms gave out. He couldn't take how much work Iroh was making him do.

"Why did you stop?" Iroh asked while glairing daggers at Naruto.

Naruto looked up and sighed. "I just can't do it. My arms hurt so much." He complained.

"Listen," The cold tone in his voice got Naruto to worry about himself, "if you don't believe you can do you, you won't be able to! It is not just physical toughness," Iroh pokes Naruto in the head, "but mental toughness as well. Remember, if you can't do it mentally then you can't hope to do it physically."

Iroh's wise words shocked Naruto. He never actually thought that by thinking that way he wouldn't be able to do anything. Iroh's words broke him out of his stupor, "Now, do it again, and this time thirty instead of twenty." He smirked and chuckled evilly.

Naruto cried anime tears and got to his pushups. He got to fifteen and his arms started to shake. Iroh noticed this and got into his face as he was about to drop. "Are you just going to give up?!" He yelled at the boy. "You're half way through. Are you just going to quit when things get tough! If you can't even do this, then maybe you're not worth training! I am not going to train a sissy baby!" That last crack got Naruto going as he continued through the pain of his arms and completed his exercise, albeit barely.

Iroh smirked, _'Training this kid will be fun.' _He thought.

About a week later Naruto was in the courtyard and was meeting up with some people. He let Iroh go with his old 'work buddies' as he called them. So as Naruto found a nice stop to sit and wait he just lay down and closed his eyes for a bit. He and Iroh had to work into the night most of the times when he was getting trained to he had little time to sleep. Just as he was about to drift away to the peaceful land of dreamland he was rudely awoke by a kick to his side.

"Hey!" Naruto looked up to find the man responsible and saw one of his close friends, Arashi smirking at him. The man, or rather teen was only 17. He had short black hair that was strait. He often wore a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. The guy got busted when he was caught stealing from a very expensive store.

"So, you mind helping me up?" Naruto asked. Arashi just continued to smirk.

"Oh, does the little baby need help getting up?" He mocked.

That got Naruto up real fast as he was soon in his face err chest. Naruto yelled at him, "Hey, just because you're older doesn't mean I'm a baby!"

"Whatever, let's just get going. We were all waiting for you so they sent me looking for you," Arashi annoyingly said.

"Whatever and that was the end of their little feud.

They walked over the only area in the courtyard that was designed to be something sort of a park. It didn't have swings or any of that stuff but it did have some things that could be used to pass the time. For example, there was a basketball court, a soccer field, tables, tennis court, and a place to lift weights. When Naruto originally found out a prison had this stuff he was shocked. Like seriously, why the hell would a prison have things like this?

Arashi and Naruto walked over to the group of other teens and sat down. Counting them there were six people there.

The only girl sitting on the table and not on a seat was a girl named Ayaka. She, along with the other people sitting at the table, excluding Naruto of course, were a part of what the villagers of Konoha called a 'gang.' Really they just stole the crap they needed and went on their way. Eventually they were all caught and sent to the prison.

The girl, Ayaka wore a pair of dark blue shorts and a black tang top. She had a fair 'build', black long hair that went down to her lower back, and a little tan. Naruto thought she was very beautiful, but she was taken as well, Arashi had dibs. At least that's what he said. Arashi sat next to her and they started to make out.

Even though Naruto was young, he wasn't immature. Well not that much. He was about as mature as the teen he was hanging out with… yeah that's not very mature. Back to the point he wasn't like the other kids his age who thought girls were yucky.

The one at the end of the table was a very muscular teen. He was beefy, and nobody wanted to mess with him. His name was Brick and he always wore a black muscle shirt and a pair of black pants. No one knew what they were made out of but didn't care. He wasn't that smart and mostly relied on instinct but he never lost a fight unless there were a reason to.

The other two people were brothers, twins actually. The names of the 'dynamic duo' were Daniel and Donny. Very strange names Naruto at first thought, but got used to them. Still, Daniel and Donny are really weird names, but who was he to talk… fishcake.

One wore a red shirt and the other blue. Both had black eyes, hair, and pants. The only distinguished feature that could tell them apart is their hair. Daniel had hair grown out and never bothered to brush it. He just swept it down and let it go. Donny on the other hand had his hair neatly trimmed and, when he needed it, to the side; he would say it was being like a sir. _'Whatever that meant,' _Naruto always thought.

Naruto really liked them. They were his friends and eventually they adopted him into their little group of theirs. They would usually either just sit and chill or play a game like man-haunt or a sport. Naruto really liked the game man-hunt, or sometimes as they would call it, day-hunt.

There are many ways to play it which is why Naruto likes it a lot. Teams, all alone, base, sometimes even in the prison they played, that is until they were caught and sent back to their jail cell.

Today they just decided to relax and talk. Time came and they all went to their jobs they had at the cell. Today Narutos job was to clean the kitchen with a few others. He didn't mind it; at least he got to talk to Iroh.

About a year and a half later Naruto was smiling proudly as Iroh told him what their next step in training will be.

Naruto grown around five or six inches and with the diet that he had now he was getting the proper nutrition. Not only that but the Kyuubi could finally work with what it/he/she got and made Narutos physical training much more productive.

Now Iroh was explaining what they could be doing for the next year or so.

"You have excelled well boy. I am proud to call you my student, but now things only get harder. Your physical training will double," by this point Naruto started to pail, "we will also train your chakra. Of course we also have to unlock it don't we. After we will begin to work on your control, what your chakra nature is, and manipulation. That is what we will work on for the next year or so." Iroh then told him how he would unlock his chakra in the most pure way.

"Meditation is the way we will go on about unlocking your chakra." Iroh told him.

Naruto confusedly asked, "How do I meditate?"

"You must first get relaxed. Try stretching to loosen up your muscles. Then get in a relaxing position. Sitting or lying down usually works. Then you must first clear your mind. Then let your thoughts wonder. Sometimes focusing on a single idem helps. You must try to avoid moving your body. This is an exercise of the mind, not the body. You will then start to calm down and eventually you will feel and energy deep within yourself, pulling you towards it. You must grab it and pull it to the surface. That is your chakra, and once you have successfully pulled it towards the surface, or in this case, your skin, you will have unlocked your chakra. But be careful, because this can pull you into your own mind, and the results could be disastrous."

Naruto gulped. He didn't like the sound of that. He first stretched and then sat down on the floor like he would usually do. He just closed his eyes, and let his thoughts wonder. A while later Naruto was getting tired and almost fell asleep when he felt something calling him. Not really calling but more like signaling him. He thought this could be his chakra and focused on it. He tried to get it to the surface. He slowly did, that is until the thing tugged his consciousness away.

He opened his eyes to see… a sewer? He sighed. This must have been his mind. He saw doors on his right and left and a large tunnel with a red light at the end of it. _'Fuck it.' _He thought and went towards it. As he went he couldn't help the feeling of foreboding that he was getting as he walked towards the light, but he also felt like he was drawn to it. He first thought that that's what his chakra was, that is until he got there.

First, he saw a cage. He was pretty sure that his chakra wouldn't be locked up. That was when he saw a tag that had the kanji for seal on it. His eyes widened, _'Is that Fūinjutsu? But then why would it be in me?' _He thought.

He walked closer to the cage to see if he could get a better look at things. That was when a giant paw came out in attempt to crush him underneath its claws. Naruto flinched and tried to block his head with his hands. When the paw was about to crush him an invisible barrier protected Naruto. The beast in the cage growled.

"**Coursed, of course your mind would protect itself. You have got to be kidding**," The beast growled out again and cage to the end of its cage. Its red eyes glared at the young boy in front of him.

"W-Who are you?" Naruto stammered.

The beast laughed, then smirked, "**Take a guess puny human**,"

"Are you t-the boogie m-man?"

The beast sweat dropped and shook its/he/her, and so began a long time of guessing and guessing until the beast had enough.

"**Quiet! You stupid human, I am the**," pause for dramatic effect, "**KYUUBI NO KITSSUNE"**

Naruto eyes widened, "That was my first guess but I thought the Yondaime killed you!" The beast roared at the boy.

"**No tailed beast can be killed. Its body may be destroyed but the beast itself cannot! We could just regenerate another one, but it would take some time… Anyways as I was saying, we can't be killed, but we could be sealed into objects or people-**"the beast was promptly cut off.

"Then why didn't he just put you into a jar or something.

"**I was getting to that! The tailed beasts' one through four can be sealed into objects, but the tailed beasts five though nine can only be sealed into humans! Ignorant child, do you think ****_that man _****wouldn't seal me into something else if he could!**" The beast finished.

"Okay, what's going on really? How did the tail beasts come to be, why was I chosen to be the container for you, what's stopping you from devouring me, and why the hell are you being so cooperative with me, huh you stupid fox?!" The fox growled at being called stupid.

"**I will answer your questions boy, for you're in for a long talk…"**

* * *

That was a great chapter right? I don't know why don't you tell me. Plz Review and tell me if anything's wrong and or if you would like to tell me something or anything.

Also I have two polls that I will be having open now and by the next chapter or the chapter after that it closes so either PM me or just say in the reviews at the end of your review.

Should the Kyuubi be a Girl/Guy/or entity.

Who should be on a team with Naruto, The classic Naruto team, or others. You can choose who will be on his team and I will go through it and decide who the lucky three are, Or should Naruto just be on his own, a ronin, or a self taught ninja.

Okay so the book I'm reading is amazing so far. Really its like three books in one, bookseption really. So the book is called S. by J J Abrams and Doug Dorst. But the book with that book is called the ship of theseus by V.M Straka. Its very cool and stuff. I'll give a breakdown on it a bit but wont reveal anything if you guys are going to buy it.

So the Ship of theseus im not really sure about, but the book, S. is about these two people. The first one had the book and wrote margin notes in it, and the person who finds it puts some of her own in it, and they start having a conversation. Its hard to explain but don't get me wrong the books not bad.

I mean considering they were sold out almost everywhere and the only place that had only two of them were target in my area I would think it was a good book. It was released in late October and almost all the reviews are good for it. Its only twenty something dollars so if your interested look it up, S. by J J Abrams cause if you just look up S. it will show things on the galaxy s and stuff.

So have a great new year and happy holidays. Next chapter will be up next week same time as always.


End file.
